SUMMARY: The Administrative Core (Core A) will continue to provide the mechanism and structure to plan, evaluate, and manage the four Projects and two other Cores in this Program Project (PPG). The goals of Core A are to provide scientific, programmatic, and fiscal leadership and facilitate communication between all researchers to ensure that the Projects fulfill the goals set forth in the proposal and meet the administrative and financial requirements of the NIH, the University of Rochester, and the two other institutions involved, Harvard Medical School in Boston, and the Albert Einstein College of Medicine in New York. Core A will facilitate monthly meetings by videoconference and annual face-to-face meetings. The Core will also be responsible for the communication between the PPG and the NIH. Further, the Core will ensure that the results of each Project are disseminated in a timely manner for the benefit of the scientific community. To this end, Core A will facilitate the submission of joint publications and, in collaboration with Core C, will maintain a database for all biological specimens and data generated by the Projects and Cores. Finally, Core A will organize the biennial reviews by the external Scientific Advisory Board.